Alone
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: Aspenkit of Leafclan, is chosen by StarClan at birth to save the clans. But first she must prove just how far her loyalty will go. Will she still remain loyal when everything she cares about is taken from her, and she is shunned by her own clan? StarClan tells her she must always put her clan first. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N-** ya I know I have other stories but I have this idea and I want to see If you guys like it. **

Aspenkit of ThunderClan, is chosen by StarClan at birth to save the clans. But first she must prove just how far her loyalty will go. Will she still remain loyal when everything she cares about is taken from her, and she is shunned by her own clan?

StarClan tells her she must always put her clan first.

Alone

Prologue

A small white Tom sits silently on the lowest branch of a small tree. Others soon join him on similar branches. The silence is broken when a brown she cat speaks.

"Representatives of the clans, I bring you here tonight to discuss the new prophecy." She falls silent and the first Tom stands and begins to speak.

"One has been chosen, but she has a hard path and must prove her loyalty to us first." He meows, quite loudly for his small size.

"And how, might I ask, will she prove her loyalty?" Asks another cat

Other such questions were murmured but silenced when once again the white Tom spoke.

"Leave that to me." He said before leaping off the branch and running deeper into the forests of StarClan.

Short I know but it's a prologue. Three reviews or I won't continue

hope you liked


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! This is the first chapter of Alone. this is a sad story, at least I'm trying to make it one. If you haven't noticed, most of my stories have taken on kind of a sad tone lately. It's just because I'm sad. I won't bore you with why but if you ****_really_**** wanna know you can ask. **

**Thanks to all of the reviews for the prologue, I know it was pretty confusing. Oh and this story I'm going to name all of the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 1- the sad beginning

I sit in the nursery, pondering the lessons we had been taught as younger kits, the Warrior Code, our manners. Most of all though, I wonder what life StarClan has chosen for me.

We had been told from a young age that when we became apprentices,we would be given two mentors for the first moon, to train us in the ways of being a Fighter or being a Hunter. Then after that moon, we were to be tested whichever one we were better at. Then we would be given a permanent mentor.

All of a sudden I am brought out my thoughts by my sister, Wolfkit.

"You can't catch me!" she yowls

"You wanna bet?" I ask as I rush toward her.

"Yeah! Because I'm a LeafClan warrior!" She yells back, still running "But I'm not just any warrior, I'm their fearless leader, Wolfstar!"

I run toward her my small paws pounding on the ground. But like most days, I trip over some cat's tail. One of the queens, looks up suddenly, pulling her tail in.

"You two need to be careful." She scolds, but we can see amusement in her eyes

We move to an empty area and begin our game again.

"Well Wolf_star_, I'm Aspenstar, leader of BloomClan, and we are stronger!" I yowl as I pounce on her. We roll around, dirtying our brown pelts and finally Wolfkit ends up pinning me down.

"LeafClan wins!" she meows triumphantly "Now admit that LeafClan is better."

I am about to reply when I hear my mother's distressed voice.

"Oh! How did you get so dirty?" she asks "Your cerimony is going to start soon!"

She grabs me by my scruff and begins licking my fur in an attempt to clean it. I try to protest but she stops me, so I just sit and wait.

She is done quickly, as I am smaller than my sister. My light brown fur is sleek but still kit-soft so it looks nice. My sister's on the other paw is a bit longer, like our father's. It is a very dark brown and is usually messy, but she doesn't mind. She tells me that it's her way of being different.

After both of our pelts are nearly licked clean off, she deems us presentable enough to become apprentices.

On the other side of the nursery I see Grayheart cleaning Willowkit and Frostkit as well. They were born a few days after us, so we had to wait a few more days so we could be apprenticed with them.

As we wait for Stormstar to call the meeting, Wolfkit turns to me.

"Do you think that we'll be Fighter apprentices or Hunter apprentices?" she asks

"I don't know," I reply "we could be a Queen apprentice to."

There was always a perminant queen in the clan. It was a newer part of the Warrior Code. And when it was time for her to have an apprentice, StarClan would send a sign. It's the same with Medicine cats, and on occasion, leaders are asked to train special apprentices to become the next deputy.

I hear a call.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Low-Branch for a clan meeting." He yowls

My mother herds us out of the den and let's us walk, side-by-side down the middle of the clearing. Our Clanmates on both sides of us, with Willowkit and Frostkit walking behind us. It's a wonderful moment, I feel as if I'm on top of the world. I see the smiling faces of my Clanmates, they are happy, and wondering what we will be chosen as.

When we finally arrive below Low-Branch, Stormstar looks down at us. He is a young leader and from what I've heard he still has most of his lives. He is our kin, my father's brother, so he must be especially proud of us.

Wolfkit, step forward. From this day forward you will be known as Wolfpaw. StarClan have told our medicine cat, Rainstorm, that you will not train to be a normal apprentice. You will be my apprentice.

I gasp, Wolfkit will be leader after Stormstar! Wolfkit stands, rigid with excitement.

They touch noses and she stands beside Stormstar.

"LeafClan! Wolfpaw will be deputy when she comes of age, and StarClan willing, she will be your next leader." He yowls

The clan cheers her name and his gaze falls on me.

Aspenkit, step forward. From this day forward you will be known as Aspenpaw. StarClan have told Rainstorm, that you will train to be a normal apprentice. In one moon you will be tested, and I will decide what you will be, Fighter, or Hunter.

Your mentors will be, Hunter; Leafdapple and Fighter; Foxtail.

I go and touch noses with the two she cats. First Leafdapple, she is a light colored tortoiseshell with dark green eyes and Foxtail is a dark ginger she cat.

I sit by them happily, as Stormstar continues.

"Willowkit," he is interrupted by a yowl, my mother's

"NO!" She yowls, then runs forward.

I can't see what's going on! Other cats are running in the same direction she did, all have strange expressions on their faces.

I try running toward her but Leafdapple and Foxtail hold all of us down.

While they are distracted, I creep out of their grasp and run toward where most of the clan is gathered. I crawl under bellies and between the legs of my Clanmates.

When I finally get to the front, I see three still forms, and one of them is my father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N IM BACK! My writers block is over and I'm back! So... Yup. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and on with the story! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2- What is it?

The border patrol had just returned. My father was on that patrol. Now he and two of my Clanmates are in the medicine den. Mouse lengths from StarClan.

I sit in the clearing with the rest of my Clanmates, waiting for Lionpelt, who had led the patrol, to explain what happened.

As he begins to speak, I see Squirrelpaw cowering near the back of the clearing. She had been the only apprentice on the patrol. What had happened?

"Well, we were marking the BloomClan border and a few of their warriors came out of the bushes and started insulting us and we ignored them." He began "but then something was said, and Squirrelpaw three herself at on of the warriors. They had planned this. They WANTED a fight."

Stormstar considers this for a moment before motioning for Lionpelt to continue.

"They started attacking us, and soon enough more of their warriors, more than any border patrol, came out of the trees and joined the fight. We barley escaped. I don't know how Nettleheart and the others are fairing, the only ones that were too injured to walk back on their own were the hunters on our patrol.

Nettleheart, Daisypetal, and Skyfur." He finishes and sits near Bramblefur, the other Fighter on the patrol.

Stormstar stands, "Alright, go get yourselves to the medicine den."

They nod and walk off, Squirrelpaw joins them limping a bit.

Stormstar jumps back up onto Low-branch and summons the clan once more.

"Let us finish this cerimony." He yowls "Willowkit step forward. From this day forward, you will be known as Willowpaw. StarClan have told Rainstorm that you have been chosen to be the next Permanent Queen."

The clan cheers as she stands by Flowerpelt, a pale gray elderly queen and the current Permanent Queen.

"Frostkit step forward. From this day, you will be known as Frostpaw. StarClan have told Rainstorm, that you will train to be a normal apprentice. In one moon you will be tested, and I will decide what you will be, Fighter, or Hunter.

Your mentors will be, Hunter; Leafdapple and Fighter; Foxtail. You will share training with Aspenpaw."

He stops for a breath before continuing.

"Graykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Graypaw. You have been chosen to be a normal apprentice. In one moon you will be tested, and I will decide what you will be, Fighter, or Hunter.

Your mentors will be, Hunter; Larkwing and Fighter; Sundash."

The clan cheers out our names and for a moment I can almost forget that my father lay injured in the medicine den.

Suddenly I feel the strangest sensation. Like I'm being watched, by somecat other than my Clanmates. I turn around and see a small white Tom sitting in the back of the clearing. He is cheering along with the rest of the clan, but not our names. My name.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hi guys. Thank for all the support on this story. The reviews mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors **

**Enjoy! (You probably won't. It's sad.) **

Chapter 2- Who is it?

The border patrol had just returned. My father was on that patrol. Now he and two of my Clanmates are in the medicine den. Mouse lengths from StarClan.

I sit in the clearing with the rest of my Clanmates, waiting for Lionpelt, who had led the patrol, to explain what happened.

As he begins to speak, I see Squirrelpaw cowering near the back of the clearing. She had been the only apprentice on the patrol. What had happened?

"Well, we were marking the BloomClan border and a few of their warriors came out of the bushes and started insulting us and we ignored them." He began "but then something was said, and Squirrelpaw threw herself at one of the warriors. They had planned this. They WANTED a fight."

Stormstar considers this for a moment before motioning for Lionpelt to continue.

"They started attacking us, and soon enough more of their warriors, more than any border patrol, came out of the trees and joined the fight. We barley escaped. I don't know how Nettleheart and the others are fairing, the only ones that were too injured to walk back on their own were the hunters on our patrol.

Nettleheart, Daisypetal, and Skyfur." He finishes and sits near Bramblefur, the other Fighter on the patrol.

Stormstar stands, "Alright, go get yourselves to the medicine den."

They nod and walk off, Squirrelpaw joins them, limping a bit.

Stormstar jumps back up onto Low-branch and summons the clan once more.

"Let us finish this cerimony." He yowls "Willowkit step forward. From this day forward, you will be known as Willowpaw. StarClan have told Rainstorm that you have been chosen to be the next Permanent Queen."

The clan cheers as she stands by Flowerpelt, a pale gray elderly queen and the current Permanent Queen.

"Frostkit step forward. From this day, you will be known as Frostpaw. StarClan have told Rainstorm, that you will train to be a normal apprentice. In one moon you will be tested, and I will decide what you will be, Fighter, or Hunter.

Your mentors will be, Hunter; Leafdapple and Fighter; Foxtail. You will share training with Aspenpaw."

He stops for a breath before continuing.

"Graykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Graypaw. You have been chosen to be a normal apprentice. In one moon you will be tested, and I will decide what you will be, Fighter, or Hunter.

Your mentors will be, Hunter; Larkwing and Fighter; Sundash."

The clan cheers out our names and for a moment I can almost forget that my father lay injured in the medicine den.

Suddenly I feel the strangest sensation. Like I'm being watched, by somecat other than my Clanmates. I turn around and see a small white Tom sitting in the back of the clearing. He is cheering along with the rest of the clan, but not our names. My name. Suddenly I am surrounded by my Clanmates and can no longer see the strange white Tom.

...

Leafdapple has decided to show Frostpaw and I around the territory.

Both she and Foxtail are young warriors so this will be good experience for both of them. Foxtail stayed back in camp. She said she had to rest, StarClan knows why.

We walk through the forest. It's beautiful and I'm trying to pay attention. I really am! I just feel so strange, my father could die, and I know this is mousebrained, but I feel as if its somehow my fault.

"...and this is the BloomClan border."

I look toward the border and nearly collapse.

"This is where the battle was fought." I whisper "Just there is a tuft of my father's fur!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Aspenpaw. Come, let's leave this place."

As we walk towards StarClan knows where, I here a noise.

Psst!

I slow down and distance myself from the group as I catch a glimpse of a white cat. The same cat who appeared in camp. I walk over to where he is and see that he is actually quiet small for a warrior, and his fur looks strange. As if its not really there.

StarClan. He's from StarClan!

"You have a destiny young kit." He meows quietly

I try to question him but he starts to fade.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" I call after him

"You'll see me again. Don't come looking." He whispers, though it sounds like he's all around me

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your father, such a brave cat. If only a hunter."

He is gone. What did he mean about, Oh StarClan no.

Just as Leafdapple rushes through the bushes into the small clearing I'm in, I'm rushing out. Running blindly in the general direction of camp.

"What are you doing?" She yells after me

"My father!" I cry

She quickly catches up to me and stops me, but by then I'm reduced to whimpering cries.

"What do you mean? You father is in the medicine den." She meows calmly and kindly

"I, I just know. Take me back to camp, please."

Frostpaw had been waiting for us a little while ahead and we were now running toward camp.

As we enter we hear the soft cries of multiple cats. I can see the still for of my father, Nettleheart, laying on the cold stone.

I run over to him, my mother and Wolfpaw are already there.

Wolfpaw looks up, my mother doesn't move.

"I got to speak to him. He called for both of us, he woke for just a bit." She meows "He said he wants us to be the best warriors LeafClan has ever seen. And I plan to be."

I sit next to her and lay my tail on her shoulder. We are sisters and nothing can change that. We will be friends forever.


End file.
